Olympus: Dare the Gods!
by ninjagal2000
Summary: You send in the dares, and the gods or demigods have to complete them! This is part of Olympus: Godly Challenges, so don't forget to check those out too! T so I can do T-rated dares.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my popcorn bowl and ran over to the TV screen, which showed the secret and live recording of _Olympus: Dare the Gods. _Even though I produced the show, the gods wouldn't let me watch it. So, I set up secret cameras all throughout Olympus and other places they'd need to be with the help of Hephaestus. That's not twisted, right?

"_Okay, let's see what this first dare is…" _Zeus said as he opened the letter containing the first dare. "_Great, it's from that drunk dude! He always sends in the most annoying questions!" _

The Olympians nodded in agreement.

"_Let's see what it says… Ugh! It's for all of us. It says, '_All of Olympus, I dare you to gather together, watch "Saving Private Ryan" and play "Americans-drinking": For every American dying, each of you has to drink a shot of whatever godly equivalent to liquor with 30% alcohol there is.' "

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" _ Dionysus screamed. "_BY SWEARING ON THE RIVER STYX, I HAVE TO DRINK ALCHOHOL! THANK YOU DEATHMATCHDRUNKARD! I LOVE YOU ONCE AGAIN!" _

_Well, _I thought to myself, _that whole "ALONE!" thing didn't last long…_

Anyway, the gods started watching the movie, and, let me tell you, they got drunk. Quickly.

_**By the end of the movie….**_

"_And so I told the Valdez chick, 'Hades yeah, I wanna do ya! You're all hot and like me and stuff…'" _Hephaestus said to a very drunk Hera, both of whom started laughing their buts off.

"Uh… I probably shouldn't tell Leo about this…" I said to myself out loud. By the way, he found out.

**-Do you think Leo likes "sorry" cakes?-**

The next day, the gods had a great hangover as Zeus read them the next dare.

"_This is from the same dude. '_Hephaestus, I dare you to broadcast all of Olympus playing "Americans-drinking" to Camp Half-Blood in high-resolution_,'" _he read groggily. "_Ugh. Please tell me we didn't record it."_

The god of forges sighed. "_Ninja picked these out. She made sure I recorded everything. I'll send it to them in HD."_

"_I think they have to _know _we're sending it to them…" _Artemis pointed out sullenly.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _the gods screamed in unison.

_**After Camp had been gathered to see what was going on…**_

I hid in the bushes of Camp Half-blood as Hephaestus explained _Dare the Gods _and the challenges to the campers.

"And now we have to show you how drunk we got last night while watching a movie."

Some cheered. Others groaned. Most grinned evilly, excited to see the gods make fools of themselves. I was smiling evilly.

Sometime after the all the gods were drunk, only Dionysus was watching the movie to tell them when to drink, while everyone else was talking to the other gods or goddesses present.

Artemis was talking to Aphrodite, saying: "_Sometimes I wish I could just send my hunters after Annabeth and date Percy…"_

But Aphrodite quickly replied, "_No! I'm still trying to find a way to get Calypso off her island, or at least send Percy back there!"_

As the goddesses continued to argue over whom Percy should date, his current girlfriend was fuming. "If they think they are breaking us up, they are so dead!"

I saw Percy turn towards one of the guys and say, "I miss Calypso."

So, anyway, by the time the movie was over, everyone was either laughing, crying (*cough* Leo *cough*,) or both.

In case you were wondering, when Leo heard his dad talking to Hera, at first he looked really mad. Then like his missed his mom. Then like he was pissed at his dad. Then like he missed his mom again… I felt so bad for him!

To end on a funnier note, Hermes had served punch "out of the goodness of his heart," that turned out he had spiked, so pretty much all of Camp had been drunk for the parts the gods had been drunk, so the demigods didn't really remember what had happened. Oh, how the gods thought they had won. And oh, how much I was beginning to like DeathmatchDrunkard again.

**-Smiles evilly as people stare at me like I've lost my mind (which I have, by the way)-**

The next day, the gods were smiling at Hermes's genius, congratulating him on thinking ahead. Even Athena said it had been smart!

Here comes the good part!

Zeus pulled out the letter with the next dare on it, and read out loud, "_Okay… _'Apollo, I dare you to advertise "Americans-drinking" one week straight in advance in Camp Half-Blood to every meal time…' _Every meal time… one week straight… NOOOOO!"_

_After I felt it was safe to come out of my secret bunker for tornados, hurricanes, and extreme _world-wide thunderstorms…

"_I WON'T DO IT!" _Apollo cried as I came back to my laptop where the broadcast was going to.

"_You _have _to. You swore on the River Styx. All of us did," _Athena replied glumly, but I could tell she was secretly happy.

Her and Apollo had gotten into a fight of some sort, where Hestia had (obviously) sided with Apollo, and after Athena (wisely) backed down, the "virgin" goddess and not-so-virgin god left the throne room and hadn't been seen until the next dare was announced. And, knowing Athena, she'd probably recorded something _no one _wants to see. She gets revenge…

"_I'll go tell the punks..." _ Ares said dejectedly.

Did I mention I was having the time of my life?

I switched the camera to the one hidden in Camp Half-Blood as Ares popped up and gathered the campers with a hangover.

"_A dare said we had to broadcast our drinking thing to you all week as you guys eat."_

He disappeared and the campers started cheering before lightning flashed around the borders of camp.

I switched the camera back to Olympus as the gods all just glared.

"_I hate that guy again," _Dionysus stated.

All throughout the week, the campers watched their parents be drunken idiots. Their children had a laugh. Or two. Or a thousand. It may/may not have been loud enough to be heard in the Underworld.

**-Now does the audience understand why I smiled evilly? The gods didn't escape their children knowing how stupid they are when drunk.-**

"_Just say the damn dare,"_ a very grouchy Artemis said. Someone had invited the hunters to one of the viewings without her knowledge, and… well… it didn't end well for the goddess.

" 'Zeus, I dare you to place yourself on St. Peter's Square in Vatican City and declare as loudly as you can that the Pope's not the representative of God on Earth, the idea of monotheism's wrong, anyway and that you're the King of Olympus, ruler of the REAL god/goddesses - without using your powers at all anytime while following through with the dare.' Σκατά."

The gods snickered at the dare, but I was laughing so hard I started crying. "I'm going to have the greatest time EVER!" I screamed.

I checked to see if I had a camera for where he was going, and it turns out I did. I pressed it hurriedly.

Zeus walked into the middle of the very crowded square and pulled out a megaphone Hephaestus had given him, saying he'd need it.

"_May I have your attention please?" _he yelled into the megaphone. "_Thank you._

"_This is going to sound a little crazy, but I'd just like to tell you all that I am Zeus, the Greek god of the sky. You should know that monotheism is wrong, as I am in front of you now. Hades, the whole IDEA of there being less than 102 gods is just insane. _

"_The Pope isn't a representative of God on Earth, and if he were he'd be a demigod. So, you can tell him that he isn't as great and powerful as he thinks, and all of your race needs to come and bow down to us once again! Build back up our temples! And, most of all, you MUST –" _the god was interrupted. By a convenient tomato that I have _no clue _how it got there _at all _and Demeter and I had _nothing _to do with it. Also, on a completely unrelated topic, sarcasm is so beautiful, don't you think?

Some random guy in the crowd shouted out, "_If you're really a god, you wouldn't have been hit!" _He laughed a little, but the others glared.

"_He's obviously mentally disturbed," _the beautiful woman, who seemed to be the man's wife, said. "_There's no need to throw my mother's – I mean, some randomly appearing tomato at the poor soul."_

The man smiled and his eyes turned darker. With a hilarious jolt, I realized it was Hades and Persephone.

"_You're right, darling. I'm sorry," _he said, and though it sounded sincere, he was obviously lying.

"_The poor man has no way of proving this unorthodox theory anyway, so there's nothing to worry about, now is there?" _the wife said sweetly.

Moment of truth.

Thunder rumbled off in the distance, and the clouds turned slightly darker, but nothing else happened. Except, of course, Zeus looked really pissed, and I was pretty sure I could see sparks coming off him, though the mortals wouldn't notice.

"_Well, before I leave, I'd like to make a little shout-out," _he said happily. Σκατά. "_To ninjagal2000, I would just like to tell you that αν δω ποτέ το πρόσωπό σας ή να βρείτε την ταυτότητά σας θα κάψει όλη την πόλη σας στο έδαφος σε μια καταιγίδα που θα είναι μεγαλύτερη από κάθε άλλη δει ποτέ από τον άνθρωπο ή ζώο! Και το ίδιο ισχύει και για εσάς, Θάνατος Κρασοπατέρας αγώνα!"_

I smiled a little to myself. _I love how they assume I understand what they were saying! I just know a couple curse words…_

Oh, how I was really beginning to like DeathmatchDrunkard.

Wait… I remember those questions he sent in. Scratch that, I still hate him.

Zeus came back to Olympus after he had walked away from many glares until out of sight.

"_This is going to haunt me for all eternity."_

**-I'll make sure of it.-**

The next day, Zeus smirked as he read the next dare. "'Hades, I dare you to go to a Al-Qaeda training camp with at least fifty people and tell them that there aren't seventy virgins awaiting them in the afterlife, but a few centuries in Charon's outer office and the Fields of Punishment (or Asphodel) after that - without using your godly powers at all save for getting within 300 feet of the camp and suspending everything moving to kill you in the air until you've finished telling them this.' _THIS WILL BE AMAZING! REVENG IS A BITCH, BROTHER!" _

I smiled slightly. _Zeus cursed in English…_

Hades glared, but disappeared instantly.

Sadly, I did have a camera for the Al-Qaeda place, and, instead of warning my government that I can spy on some terrorists (I'm American, by the way,) I decided to just let Hades do his thing. Hehe… whoops. **(AN/ if I did have some camera at a terrorist base, I would tell my government.)**

So anyway, back to Hades.

He walked up to the base for 534 terrorists (it was the smallest camp he could find.) He jammed all their guns, and continued to walk up until he was face-to-face with one of the men.

"كنت غبية حقا. ليست هناك سبعين العذارى في انتظاركم بعد أن تموت. لا، عندما تموت أنت في أرض بلادي. حسنا، من الناحية الفنية، عليك أن تكون في الأراضي تشارون حتى تذهب إلى أسفل إلى العالم السفلي، حيث أعتقد أنني سوف نرسل لك كل مباشرة إلى حقول من العقاب. الأساطير اليونانية هو حقيقي، وليس لديك حماقة. قبل أن تسأل، أنا لم يسمح لي لاثبات أي شيء من هذا، ولكن سأكون أكثر من سعيدة لمجرد قتلك مع مكافحة اليد الى اليد بحيث يكون لديك فرصة أسرع من اللعنة الأبدية الخاص بك."

**(AN/ it made more sense when I translated it **_**into **_**Arabic then when I translated it out…) **

Hades walked away from the men that were stunned anyone would threaten them like that.

When he got back to Olympus, everyone stared at them. Hermes spoke first.

"Well, you didn't make that nearly as funny as when Zeus got hit in the face by a tomato."

Everyone started laughing until Hades got hit in the face by a… wait, was that a grape? Oh, another! AWESOME, SOMEONE'S THROWING A TON OF GRAPES AT THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD! HOLY HERA, THEY'RE BEGINNING TO JUST BLOW UP IN HIS FACE! THIS IS _AMAZING! _

A laugh escaped Zeus. "I think that's better than tomatoes!" and, just like that, all the gods started laughing at Hades' grape-covered face.

I thought to myself, _This was fun._

**-But this will be better. (Smiles evilly… again.)-**

The gods were all assembled in the Throne Room, chatting quietly. Zeus stood up and pulled up the letter with the next dare.

Unlike how I had made all the previous envelopes white, this was now alternating blue and pink.

Zeus, unaware of the world-changing event that was about to happen, said, "_This is the next dare." _He opened the envelope cautiously, afraid I would have sent in another twisted dare from DeathmatchDrunkard. I had, and this one would be just as fun as the ones before it. **(All the previous dares were from him. I think I didn't put that. I'm just going to start putting that in the AN at the end…) **

Zeus read it to himself, squinting in slight confuzzlement. (that's how I say confusion.)

"_What is wrong, Father?"_ Athena asked worriedly.

"_There must be some mistake… this is addressed to our children. It reads, '_All of the demigods (you may select five representatives), I dare you to watch all three parts of "Lord of the Ring" in a row, without falling asleep, prolonged stays on the loo or however else you might try to cut some time short.'"

The gods stared.

"_No… not Lord of the Rings. None can watch such intensity nonstop! It is impossible! They – they could die! One is not meant to see so much awesomeness all at once!" _ Apollo exclaimed gravely.

Zeus gulped. "_It has been written, so it shall be done."_

"_WAIT!" _Athena screamed. "_Since when do demigods have to partake in these dares? NEVER! So, they don't have to do this!"_

"_I'll go ask ninja…" _Hephaestus said, pulling out a laptop.

A couple seconds later, a message popped up from _Ihavemasteredflame. _It read, "_Demigods? Can they?" _He knew I was watching…

I typed back quickly. "_Uh... yeah. You see… they signed the contract… and the contract is abiding for all godly challenges… so… yeah. Tell them they can thank Annabeth for getting them to sign it! :) hehe… huh… er."_

Hephaestus read my message and looked up. "_They signed our contract."_

"_NO! ANYTHING BUT LORD OF THE RINGS! PLEASE, NINJA, HAVE MERCY ON THEIR SOULS! I mean, I wouldn't… but that's not the point! PLEASE! THEY COULD DRAG NICO INTO THIS!" _

I typed a quick message to Hephaestus.

He read it out loud, his face paling. "_She knows who should watch it."_

"_WHO?" _the gods screamed.

"_Rachel the Oracle, Percy, Jason, Reyna, and Leo." _ He read all the names gravely.

"_You mean… not only will they see all of the Lord of the Rings, but both Greeks and Romans will partake? Are… is she INSANE? HAS SHE NO PITY FOR THESE POOR DEMIGODS WHO HAVE SAVED HER WORLD?"_

_Nope. _I thought to myself.

"_I shall inform the chosen ones this grave turn of events." _Hera said. She disappeared to camp, and I switched my camera over to that.

"_Demigods, I have gathered you here today to tell you of a task. This task shall be greater than any you've ever faced, so you must be brave. The ones have already been chosen for this quest. Will the following five please come forward to receive what they will need for this journey. Rachel. Reyna. Leo. Jason. Percy."_

The five stood nervously.

"_Wait! If Percy's going somewhere, I'm going with him!" _Annabeth shouted.

"_And I'm going with Jason!" _ Piper shouted.

"_I'm not leaving my friends!" _ Frank shouted bravely.

"_And I'm not leaving them, either!" _Hazel shouted.

Nico shrugged. "_Eh, what the Hades. Sign me up!"_

Hera looked around. "_I don't know if all of you can do this.." _she pulled out her phone and messaged me.

"_Is there a limit to the number of demigods able to participate?" _

My reply was swift and concise. "_No."_

"_You all may take part," _Hera said sadly. "_But now that you have agreed, you cannot back down from the roads that lay ahead. Oracle, do we have a prophecy?"_

"_I want to know what the crap is –"_

Rachel's eyes turned Oracle Green (that's right, it's its own shade now.)

"_Ten demigods shall partake in the dare,_

_Half who had simply fallen into the snare._

_The movies are long, and the danger is true,_

_And what they see, none can undo._

_Beware, for its contents stings._

_Beware, I warn, the Lord of the Rings."_

**Okay. I've never done this before, but… this will be continued on the next episode! :) Don't kill me or hate me or anything. What'd you think of the first Dare the gods? Hm? Tell me in the reviews! Till next time!**

**-ninja**


	2. Author's not (IK, IK already! Sorry)

**There seems to have been some confusion - I am NOT, I repeat NOT, stopping Ask the Gods for this, or if (and when) I come up with another Godly Challenge. *smiles evilly for making people excited and curious over next Godly Challenge.***

**actually, there will only be three Godly Challenges: Ask the Gods, Dare the Gods, and I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU YET DO I LOOK LIKE AN ORACLE?**

**anyway... **

**I'm going to set up a poll on whether you guys want me to make the LOTR thing a short snippet at the beginning/end of each chapter out make it really long and altogether. I know which would be easier to write, which be easier to drag put stupidly, but I want to know which you'd rather read! So, as soon as I can set it up, vote! :)**

**IN THE MEAN TIME-**

**You should check out "I go to camp Half-blood" also by me! It starts of bad... And the titale sucks... But, I swear it wasn't that bad. I'm doing a sequel, but if you guys hate the story I'm just going to stop. But I'm working on a story that will NOT, I again repeat NOT, suck! So... Yeah. Read it if you want. It's not a comedy thing, but... Yeah. Whatever. Read what you wish! **

**okay so... **

******Thanks for the good reviews so far! I'm excited - six reviews and I posted it days ago? You guys make me so happy. :D. Greatest audience ever: the ones who read the author's notes! So, in other words, you. Yes, you. No, not the person behind you. Not the dude in the other room. You. Thank you for being a great audience member. If you're as awesome as I think you are, you probably imaged Morgan Freeman reading the intos, too!**


	3. ATG author's note I'm updating soon!

**Okay, I haven't updated in gods know how long. Sorry. I really am... I guess I'm still adjusting to high school. Anyway, as it may seem, Ask the Gods has been removed because it is against the rule of "interactive Q&A" so... I don't want to get in trouble, but I also don't want to discontinue such an entertaining and semi-popular story... so...**

**HERE'S THE DEAL!**

**If I were to do something stupid such as put it back up, only questions may be PMed! questions asked via comments shall be ignored and the comments deleted! I want to keep writing, and you (hopefully) want to keep reading, so that is what simply must be done! Alrighty then... thanks for the dares/questions, dearest fans!**


	4. Chapter 2 (and it's about time!)

I grabbed a Mountain Dew and walked to my computer slowly. This was it… the demigods… they were… they… IT WAS TOO HORRIBLE TO SPEAK OF! I can't believe I let them do this. Their eyes will melt in their skulls and other dramatic crap!

If only I had enacted phase two on them…

But it was too late. They were gathered around a TV in the basement of the Big House, the Blu-ray HD surround-sound DVDs in front of them. Percy was putting the first movie in, and thus it began.

_When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton._

I recalled the prophecy I had accidentally memorized. **(Cue me looking in the previous chapter to see what it was…)**

_Ten demigods shall partake in the dare._

_Half who had simply fallen into the snare._

_The movies are long, and the dangers are true,_

_And what they see, none can undo._

_Beware, for its content stings,_

_Beware, I warn, the Lord of the Rings._

I was a real idiot. Ah well… time to see what will happen.

_**9.29 ungodly hours later…**_

The demigods cringed as they stepped into the sunlight after 557 minutes of the dark room.

At least all their body parts were intact.

"_Those idiots should have taken Gandalf's advice," _Leo said.

"_What advice?" _Percy asked, receiving an eye roll from Annabeth.

"'Fly, you fools.' _You know, before he became Gandalf the White and you meet him again in the woods?"_

"_It would have made everything so much easier and less dangerous!" _Leo shouted.

"_What kind of movie would it be if it weren't dangerous?!" _Jason asked.

"_I should become an ogre!" _ Frank said to himself aloud.

"_Ogres are stupid. You should stick to dragons," _Leo said.

"_Go back to the Shire," _Frank retorted.

_Well, it could've gone worse! _I thought.

Nico came out last. He was holding something in his hand, leaning over it.

"_Precious," _he whispered.

_Son of a gorgon._

**-Short, yes, but it shall be a re-occurring theme throughout the story-**

"_My son! What have you done, Ninja, what have you DONE?!" _Hades cried.

"_SHUT UP! My son was there, too! Let's just get to this stupid dare._

"_Great, a new guy. Finwitch1. The dare is… '_And a dare for Zeus: Tell Hera that brothers and sisters are too closely related to be married.'" Zeus read.

He turned to his wife. "_Hera, a mortal thinks that, because we are technically brother and sister, we can't be married. However, if the stupid mortal understood that we didn't have genes therefore we technically aren't related, he or she wouldn't have sent in the question."_

_Who got his panties in a twist? _I thought harshly. Finwitch1 could be a great person, and Zeus just slandered their question like the little gorgon he is!

"_Time for a different dare. I'm getting done with this show," _Zeus growled.

**-Well, isn't someone a ray of sunshine?-**

Zeus pulled out a blue and pink envelope and secretly prayed it was addressed solely to Percy Jackson ***hint, hint* *wink, wink* **"_Here we go. _'Oh! I dare all children of Hypnos that currently reside in Camp Halfblood to take Trucker pills with every meal and drink at least 8 cups of coffee each day for the next three days.' _I think it's from Blitzhannan. He sent in some questions for Ask the Gods that I removed—I mean, was magically removed by ways unknown…"_

_THAT LITTLE—_

_**After I ran out of all the curse words I know…**_

Hera had finished explaining what the cabin had to do, and gave them the needed supplies.

The entire cabin didn't sleep for a _week_. If they got a little too tired, they drank more coffee and threw the cups at the harpies that tried to eat them for staying up late.

Their usually empty table at the dining pavilion was suddenly the loudest table, beating even Apollo's cabin.

They trained with each other and others all the time.

Once, they walked up to Nico and tried to get him to sword fight, but he hid something in his hand behind his back and screamed "STAY AWAY FROM PRECIOUS!"

Otherwise, they did pretty good.

…

JUST KIDDING!

That's what I _thought _would happen. What _really _happened, was, well… I'll just tell you what I heard.

*SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE*

*SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RE*

*SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOORE*

And, most exciting of all,

*SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOORE*

They had a snoring contest in their sleep.

The only thing that actually happened was someone trying to talk to Nico and him hiding something in his hand behind his back and screaming "STAY AWAY FROM PRECIOUS!"

**-I'm gonna have to fix that, aren't I?-**

The next week, Zeus received yet another blue and pink envelope from the same guy as the last dare.

" 'I dare Apollo to organize a concert for Camp Halfblood and New Rome and his children to help their father organize the whole thing! You're welcome...' "

I pouted. _I wanna go…_

_Oh wait, I can._

So anyway, after much planning, cursing, and magical Mist manipulating (hehe, a … a… I forget what it's called. Someone tell me in the comments… first to get it right wins a prize!) there was going to be a concert at New Rome with fancy stuff like 1D, Imagine Dragons, Usher, and other famous people I don't have time to write down even though it probably would've been faster to type their names than this little blurb that adds nothing to anything. Oh, and fire. Don't forget the fire.

Romans and Greeks swarmed the streets, anxious for the greatest concert in the history of magical concerts to begin. Vendors crowded along the sidewalks, selling random, not-at-all suspicious-looking trinkets. (How the vendors got there, I don't know. I'm pretty sure they were mortals...) Tickets to monster showdowns were bargained for in the shadows.

The stage was placed strategically at the bottom of a hill that slowly escalated, creating a natural bleacher-type-thing that got higher so even the cheapskates who would only pay for places in the back could see what the Hades was happening.

Anyway, I hid in plain sight amongst the demigods—if a Greek saw me, they assumed I was Roman and if a Roman saw me they assumed I was Greek. Pretty daughter-of-Athena-like if I do say so myself.

When I was done feeling smug, the concert began as such: a large wall was between the stage and the audience, and a large wrecking ball destroyed it completely, while a freaky-looking Miley Cyrus started singing about love and riding a wrecking ball. A daughter of Hecate must've manipulated the Mist to make Miley look like she did before the weird hair and clothes changed, and let's face it—you do something that awesome to _start _a show, the whole thing is gonna rock.

And it did.

Very much.

The after party was even better, since whoever changed Miley's appearance held onto the nifty little spell, so she was still beautiful until she went home. Oh, and there is the minor detail about meeting all the stars there. That was pretty cool, too.

Of course, I didn't see Nico anywhere. Since I figured the entire thing was my fault, I should probably find him. After searching a while, where else would he have been but some gloomy cave with water in it to clean up Precious? Nowhere. That is correct.

"Hey, Nico. I'm sure you don't know me, but I think you should give me that little ring you got there." I gently reach out to take it, but Nico fricking bit me!

"WHAT THE HADES? NICO, YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND BITING PEOPLE! RING! NOW!"

As total reflex, he tossed the ring at me and I caught it in my hand.

"Good. Now go to the party and have fun and don't lose all your hair and be ugly."

He moved out his crouch, standing up to be, quite sadly, taller than me. "Stupid tall guys…" I muttered to myself and walked away, hoping to find a new Mt. Doom.

**Yeah… it took me a while. I don't have good excuses. I must thank DeathmatchDrunkard for an idea that will let me put **_**Ask**__**the**__**Gods**_** back up without getting in trouble, and I maaaay be able to conjoin this into it as well… if you'd just also send him your appreciation that would be much obliged! **


End file.
